


Come Around

by Anonymous



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When she couldn't stay away any longer, Ada would sweep into town, Leon would cook her dinner, and then she'd fuck him.





	Come Around

 

 

 

When she couldn't stay away any longer, Ada would sweep into town, Leon would cook her dinner, and then she'd fuck him.  
  
That's where they're at now. Ada can't keep her hands off him while Leon's trying to stack the dishes in the washer. As soon as she has him on the bed, she straddles him and pins his wrists.   
  
"Keep your hands above your head."  
  
Leon tenses his forearms, liking the way she instantly tightens her grip. "Maybe you need to tie me down."  
  
"Oh...?" Ada's smile turns sharper and she sits back. "Tell me more..."  
  
Leon's momentarily distracted by how sexy she looks in black lingerie. "I— there're cuffs in the drawer, and rope under the bed. They're proper for, you know—"  
  
"You went to a sex shop on your own while I was away? I'm proud of you, baby."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am." Leon gives her a bashful grin, long fringe doing nothing to hide his blush.  
  
Ada slides her hands up his bare chest, along his arms, until she's leaning on his wrists again.   
  
"I wonder which one I should start with? I've been wanting to cuff you since I first saw you in that tight little uniform, but you'd look so pretty criss-crossed with rope marks."  
  
Leon swallows hard, hoping there'll be enough time tonight for her to use both on him.  
  
"Any thoughts?" Ada traces a finger along his jaw, and Leon revels in her touch. It trails down his throat, and he tilts his head back, exposing his neck to her.  
  
"I just... wanna be yours," Leon says, feeling embarrassed, but meaning it truthfully.   
  
From Ada's playful smile, she seems to get it, how much he loves submitting to her. She enjoys dominating him just as much.  
  
"Then I'll have to claim you over and over, until you'll never forget who you belong to."  
  
Leon shivers. There's a lot of corny sex talk in the BDSM porn he watches in the long weeks they're apart, that makes him cringe more than it turns him on, but with Ada it's different. When she talks like she owns him, it gets his pulse racing, aching to be used. He wants her so much.  
  
Ada goes for the cuffs in the bedside drawer, and snaps them into place. Leon squirms, pulling at the restraints that now bind him to the headboard.   
  
"Like that?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Feels just right."  
  
"Good." Ada drapes herself over Leon's chest, licks and sucks at one nipple while playing with the other. She rolls and pinches them, while Leon gasps, writhing under Ada's caresses, tossing his head against the pillow. One hand trails down his abdomen, and Ada runs a finger teasingly along Leon's hard cock, smiling when it twitches in response.  
  
"I'd say you're ready for more. On your front, pretty boy."  
  
Ada grabs a bottle of lube from the nightstand, while Leon awkwardly rolls over to lie on his stomach. Ada leans over him and kisses down Leon’s spine, biting here and there, her hands running over his sides, feeling the outline of his hips. Leon moans, feeling himself grow more and more aroused in anticipation. He almost jumps when he hears the bottle cap pop open. Ada chuckles.  
  
"Relax, pretty. I'm going to take good care of you."  
  
Ada gently rubs one finger over Leon's hole, just barely working in the tip. He bites back the urge to plead for more already. He's played with his own ass more than he'd like to admit, but it always feels so much hotter when Ada's the one spreading him open. As she finally pushes deeper, Leon turns his head to stifle a needy moan against his outstretched arm.  
  
With one hand Ada skims along his hip; with the other she continues pushing in and out of Leon, harder, then slower as she adds another finger. Leon whimpers. He parts his legs further and arches into Ada's touch.  
  
Ada lets out a husky chuckle. "Such an eager little slut, aren't you? Eager to have my cock up your ass? Don't worry, you'll get it soon, pretty boy."  
  
She curls her fingers against his sweet spot, drawing a gasp from Leon. Moaning, Leon pushes back onto Ada's hand, squirming, getting her fingers as deep as he can.   
  
"So good, ma'am," he groans. "Oh, God, feels so good. More, please..."  
  
Leon's aching erection rubs against the sheets as he rolls his hips back in time with the finger-fucking. Ada purrs in satisfaction while adding another finger. She has him trembling, massaging his sweet spot with the same precision she does everything.   
  
"Please," Leon gasps, "please, ma'am, I want you in me."  
  
"Your little ass is hungry, huh?" Ada says, pulling her fingers out with a wet pop. She slaps his ass lightly before sliding off the bed. "All right then. Spread your legs and wait for me, pretty."  
  
Leon doesn't need to be told twice. Squirming around while she fingered him messed up his position, and he's quick to slide his knees apart and raise his ass again. He turns to watch Ada, face burning at seeing her now beautifully naked apart from the strap-on harness. She rolls a condom onto a thick, dark red cock, and coats it with lubricant.  
  
"Sure you're ready for this?" Ada says, kneeling between Leon's spread thighs and smacking his ass with her heavy length a few times.  
  
Leon yelps, and then bites his lip as his ass twitches with need. The strap feels so big rubbing between his ass-cheeks.  
  
"Yes! Oh god, please, ma'am."  
  
"Mmmm, you do beg so nicely."  
  
Ada pushes inside Leon with a smooth roll of her hips, Leon crying out as the pleasure of being filled washes over him. Ada's mouth is on the back of Leon's neck, and her hips are pressed hard against his ass. Leon groans. It's even better when Ada reaches up and takes hold of his wrists below the cuffs. He feels so helpless but perfectly safe. Leon squeezes his eyes shut, whispering, "I'm yours."  
  
Ada laughs, sounding breathless. "Yeah, my good boy... all mine."  
  
She fucks him roughly. Leon's hands tighten into fists as he opens up and takes it. He's going to be sore later, but it's how he likes it.   
  
Slowing her pace a little, Ada pulls out almost all the way, before shoving back in. Now she's got her hand gripping his hips, changing the angle of her thrusts, stroking his sweet spot with each one. Leon's moans turn louder, more desperate.  
  
Her touch, her scent, her moans as she grinds against him. Leon's turned on beyond words, his cock aching, balls tight.   
  
"I want to hear you come," Ada says, and Leon lets out a desperate moan.  
  
He's so close, and his hips are held too high to let him rub against the sheets, but he's wound so tight he's sure he's about to come even if Ada doesn't give him a hand.  
  
"Oh, fuck. I'm so close, ma'am, so close... I'm gonna—"  
  
"Go on," Ada groans. "Be a good boy and come for me."  
  
Leon pulls against the restraints around his wrists, arching his back and moaning louder as Ada keeps up a hard pace. He just needs a little more. Leon pushes his hips back, splitting himself wider on Ada's cock. With the steady pounding in his ass, Leon comes so hard he shouts into the pillow.  
  
One of Ada's hands lies soothingly between his shoulder blades while she continues to fuck Leon through it, pushing herself towards her own release. Ada's thrusts turn erratic. She presses against his back and focuses on her own pleasure, until she bites down on Leon's shoulder and climaxes.  
  
When her body stops convulsing, Ada grabs Leon's hair and jerks his head back. She kisses him passionately, her cock still inside him.  
  
"So beautiful..." she murmurs between kisses, and Leon's melting in the mellow afterglow.  
  
Ada realizes that Leon's getting uncomfortable with his wrists still cuffed to the headboard, and moves to unlock them. Regardless of how hard she fucks him, she's always gentle with the aftercare. Ada pulls outs slowly, before discarding her harness, and then helps him roll over. Rubbing Leon's wrists, she kisses the red marks. Leon doesn't want them to fade too soon, and pulls Ada down for another slow kiss.  
  
Chuckling, Ada draws back and runs a hand through his hair.  
  
"I know you like the marks. Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet," she says fondly. "The ropes are going to look so perfect on you, baby."  
  


 

 

 


End file.
